


Champagne

by ScarletteStar1



Category: Carol (2015), The Price of Salt - Patricia Highsmith
Genre: Angst, Comfort, Drabble, Drinking, F/F, First Kiss, Hurt, Love, Lust, Need, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 03:13:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20632142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarletteStar1/pseuds/ScarletteStar1
Summary: In her own sweet way, Therese convinces Carol she does not need to drink so much.





	Champagne

Carol picked up the bottle of champagne. She did not so much as pour as dump it, and in the process spilled more onto the table than actually into her glass.

Therese watched this with wide eyes.

"Well?" Carol snapped. "You have something to say, Therese? Why don't you just say it then? Do you have any clue how bored I get of your judgmental silence?"

"I'm not judging you, Carol," Therese whispered. "I never judge you."

Carol rolled her eyes and brought her glass to her lips. She drank the champagne and set her glass back down with a hiccup. Picking the bottle back up, she realized it was empty. She huffed out an angry sigh and looked around for a fresh one.

"Hey," Therese said.

"Hey?" Carol scoffed. "Hey yourself. Hey what?"

"Haven't you had enough?" Therese gently reached for Carol's hand. Carol was always telling her when to stop drinking, but here it seemed the tables had turned. Therese was not certain what was happening, but Carol looked sad and angry.

Carol shoved her hand away. "No," she hissed at Therese. "It's never enough. Is it?"

"Enough for what?" Therese asked innocently enough. Carol turned her eyes, steel and fierce.

"You're so young," Carol quipped. "You could never understand. You'll never understand!" She gave a bitter laugh and walked to the refrigerator. She rifled through the fridge and came up with another bottle of champagne. Angrily, she twisted off the foil and started to wrestle with the cork. Therese bit her bottom lip and stepped up to still Carol's hands.

"Help me understand then," Therese said. Over the champagne bottle, their eyes connected and they held one another's gaze. Carol glowered at Therese. Every bone in Therese's body wanted to cower in fear and recoil in shame, but instead she stood as tall as she could and wrenched the bottle out of Carol's hand. "Tell me. Tell me and then we can drink this champagne together," she said evenly.

Carol shook her head and opened her mouth slightly. She allowed Therese to place the bottle on the counter, then she clenched her fists by her hips. "Don't you know? Can't you tell?"

"No? I don't know?"

"You know I can't say it, Therese."

"But you want to?" Therese licked her lips and blinked back her tears.

"Yes," Carol whispered. Therese stepped closer and put her arm on Carol's shoulder.

"Maybe it could be okay?"

"I need an excuse. I need an excuse Therese," Carol murmured, but her voice wasn't angry any more.

"For what?" Therese's voice was practically a squeak.

"God fucking dammit Therese," Carol growled. She put her hand on Therese's waist and pulled her in close to her own body. "For this."

For several moments they stood, close and still, breathing heavily against one another. Therese did not pull away. At last, Therese said, "Carol?"

"What?"

"You don't have to obliterate yourself on champagne to hold me."

"No?" Carol's voice was deep and throaty.

"No," Therese returned lightly.

"And you? What about you Therese? Do you need to be drunk?"

"No."

"Not at all?"

"No, Carol. Not at all. I like it. I always want you to hold me. I always like it."

"And then what?"

"More."

"Yes?" Carol looked down into Therese's eyes.

"Yes," Therese volleyed back.

Suddenly they were both breathing heavier and more shallowly, their breasts brushing up against one another. Carol dipped her head down and her blond curls brushed Therese's face. "This? Can we be this close, Therese?"

"Yes," Therese sighed.

Carol brushed her lips over Therese's mouth. Therese whimpered. "And this? Can I kiss you, Therese?"

"Yes, yes," Therese could barely whisper. Their lips met and pressed until they parted and Carol felt Therese's tongue sweep over her teeth. Together, they stumbled out of the kitchen, and left the bottle of champagne on the counter.

**Author's Note:**

> You know I love you for reading, and you know I adore any and all comments. . . thank you so much. . . every yours. . . SS..


End file.
